


[Art] Kissing You

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was determined to keep and fulfill traditions that he actually knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this for the Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015.  
> A bang with prompts for each day like a advent calendar. 
> 
> The prompt for this one was: Mistletoe
> 
> You can find the accompanying fic by alka-seltzer-spacewitch over at tumblr: -Here, but the the link will be added later.-
> 
> Rebloggable tumblr version of the art: [Here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/134751372997/done-for-the-deancas-christmas-minibang-2015)

[](http://imgur.com/tbtwtd5)


End file.
